Women have been employing skin foundations to achieve a lightening effect since at least Greek and Roman times. Ancient Greek women used white lead powder and chalk to lighten facial features. Ancient Greek women also applied crushed mulberries or red beet liquid to their cheeks as a blush or rouge. Ancient Egyptian and Indian women accentuated their eyes with kohl, which was made of burnt almonds, crushed antimony, copper, ash, ochre, malachite and chryscolla. Ancient Greek women employed powders from lapis lazuli and malachite to accentuate their eyes.
The first modern, commercially successful foundation powder was PAN CAKE, developed by Max Factor in the 1930's. This powder used talc and was applied to skin with a wet sponge.